In the past century, there has been increasing trade of physical goods from different countries across the world. While transportation of these goods may be speedily achieved by air, the cost of cargo transportation by air is relatively high. As such, the primary mode of cargo transportation is conducted by sea. Cargo transportation by sea can be conveniently conducted by packing goods into standardized freight containers which are typically made of steel cases resembling boxes. These freight containers can be loaded into container ships easily at terminals. On arrival, these freight containers can be easily moved to the destination terminals by cranes. Depending on the needs of the recipients, an entire container can be loaded on container truck for subsequent onward ground transportation.
One problem which has however arisen is that, due to imbalance of trade between countries, e.g. the United States and Asian countries, some countries receive significantly more freight containers containing goods. One approach to deal with empty freight containers would be to send them back to originating countries. The problem with this approach is that the cost of transporting empty freight containers is high. At the time of filing this application, it is reported that the cost of transporting an empty container, for example, from inland to the coast in the United States is about US$1,300. There is further cost to transport an empty container from the coast to, for example, Asia. It is to be noted that the cost of a new container typically ranges from US$1,800-2,200. In view of the relatively small cost discrepancy between shipping back empty containers and acquiring fresh containers, there is little economic incentive for transportation companies to ship empty containers from countries which acquire more goods back to the originating countries due trade imbalance. It can thus be envisaged that, during the last few decades, there is accumulated a large number of empty freight containers in countries (e.g. the Unites States) which import more goods than they export. These empty freight containers end up sitting and rusting in dump yards. This is neither economical nor environmental friendly.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to address these problems, or at least to provide alternatives to the public.